date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Herman
Alex Herman is a Wizard of Gold Squadron under Dellingr Military (who are secretly under Ratatoskr). He along with Gold Squadron has participated years of battles against DEM interests globally and assisted in Spirit control operations before Shido sealed Tohka. His callsign was Gold 12, Gold 7, Gold 2, and Gold Leader as the commander of the Gold Squadron. Appearance Standing at 1.76m tall, Alex has a medium built body that is muscular due to his military training. He has a short blonde hair that he styles to the left and a pair of emerald green eyes. He has a circular scar near his right temple, this was caused by a shot to the head with a pistol. He is noted to have distinctive Caucasian and Asian facial features, which made him an obvious Eurasian. He mostly appears in Dellingr Red uniform, which has black bands at the shoulders and chests, black angled cuffs and black boots. Upon his promotion to commander candidate his uniformed is changed slightly, while retaining the red, the black bands are switched to white and the black cuffs now has gold markings. His uniform then changed to white with black bands, cuffs with gold markings when he is the commander of Gold Squadron. His helmet is also decorated with 2 gold triangle liveries (1 at left and 1 at right) and two gold wings at the front. Personality Alex initially was timid, calm and obedient when he was young. Since young he has display a love for reading. However, Max Herman's machinations had turned him into a mindless puppet which only listens to Max's orders. He was emotionless, violent and ruthless as the combat drugs given to him caused that. After the failed assassination of Elliot Woodman and the failed suicide on board Fraxinus, his rehabilitation and training causes him to be more confident and less timid. Due to his display of discipline, Elliot Woodman drafted him into Dellingr. Military training has made him a lot more bold, a complete opposite of his former self. Due to him being an orphan, he views the Wizards of Gold Squadron as his family and he loves them. He is deeply saddened whenever one of them is killed in a mission or has to leave due to the injuries sustained. He especially cares for his friends, Nic, Miguel, Colt and Mag. He is also a low profile person, he has no social media account and rarely goes to any party except at fellow member's request. He rarely takes off his helmet on duty even if stationed at other Ratatoskr base. This is evident when Gold Squadron was stationed on Fraxinus, the crew did not recognize Alex until he was dismissed back to his quarters and come out in his uniform. Abilities Alex is gifted and was widely deemed a genius within Asgard, he had designed many CR-Units, weapons and even parts of Fraxinus. His most notable work being Project Daedalus, which the prototypes paved way to future CR-Units of Asgard. Alex is proficient in handling a wide range of firearms, tactical movements along with command and control of a team, which are the result of vigorous training imposed by himself and Dellingr. He is an ace Wizard who has displayed abnormal proficiency with telekinesis through the use of Territory. He is capable of exerting concrete shattering force as he easily crushes multiple Bandersnatches into flatten pieces with just one gesture. He is also exceptionally gifted in air to air combat as he is drafted into Gold Squadron after breaking new records in air to air combat simulations. Gold Squadron likewise is a squad of Wizards mostly dedicated to air to air combat operations, Alex's skills in the air has made him climb up the ranks, from his green uniform he advanced to red and then to red with white stripes (denoting that Alex is a commander candidate and may be called out to form an entirely new squadron) in just a few years. His combat prowess is well known in the battle of Dardanelles where he shot down 500 Bandersnatches and 100 DEM Wizards by the end of the operation, earning the moniker of Raptor of Dardanelles. He almost took down Jessica Bailey, but he was defeated by her. He also lacks the ability to fight against Spirits as he was almost killed in an operation to try to stop Yamai sister from continue fighting as the storms they created has sunk a cruise ship and interfering rescue operation. Equipment USP9 Standard issue 9mm sidearm for all Dellingr personnel, it comes with a tactical flashlight + red laser combo attachment. IWI TAVOR X95 Standard issue rifle for all Dellingr personnel. Dellingr's policy of "Make sure you return it in stock condition" gave Alex quite some freedom in getting attachments on his own. He always attach his given rifle a reflex sight with a magnifier, flashlight + laser and a vertical grip. Daniel Defense Mk18 Alex bought the Mk18 from the black market while stationed in United States and smuggled it back to Fraxinus. This has become his preferred weapon if he is working for Fraxinus as he does not want to draw any suspicion that a Dellingr soldier is working directly for Ratatoskr. The compact nature of the rifle made it easy to conceal into his back pack. Alex also gave them the attachments similar to the ones of his TAVOR. Bullet resistant vest and helmet Armored G Combat Wiring Suit Black and gold full body wiring suit with armor plates for protection. Comes with a helmet that can be equiped with various modules. The color scheme also denotes that Alex is from Gold Squadron. The suit also provides protection of G-Force for the user. The suit comes with a full covered helmet with a pale blue semi-transparent visor. Wizards have access to HUD and offers better protection as well. The suit is also pressurized and sealed as such allowed to the operator to operate at extremely high altitude where the air is thin. AE-14 Hawk CR-Unit The Hawk is a CR-Unit built for dogfights in the air. Equipped with AT missiles and 70mm rapid fire gauss cannons which can break through Territory if enough volleys hit. The wings also have built in laser blade which allows the Wizard to cut off the CR-Unit of the foes. Squadron and Wizard designation can be found on the wings with color and number. Despite being an extremely reliable CR-Unit, it lacks adaptability and does a poor job for airship raiding and ground support. The solid ammo it carries does not allow very long operating time in combat. It is eventually phased out for Raptor. AX-08 Theta CR-Unit Alex very briefly piloted the Theta as its test pilot, however he was forced to destroy it after it was being hijacked. Theta is armed with a pair of twin barrel plasma rifles, and a central mega particle cannon which is powerful enough to tear through a Wizard's territory. Theta's destruction however was not all for naught as the test data gathered were sufficient and it lived on in the form of Alex's configuration of his own Omega. AE-24 Omega CR-Unit Omega is the culmination of various projects' concept where Asgard and Dellingr's inner circle had developed. The Raptor is built to replace Hawk, Omega has a lot more options for specialized equipment ranging from dogfights, ground support, anti-ship and ship raiding. While it is an amazing CR-Unit for the Wizards, it is a maintenance nightmare due to the complexity of the unit. Thanks to its 8000kW reactor, Omega is capable of using directed energy weapons which are extremely destructive. Also it granted significantly longer operating time for the user. Alex preferred configurations are with two twin barrel plasma rifles, missiles and a central mega particle cannon for his heavy assault style of combat. Alex's unit was thrashed after his encounter with Yamai twins and got replaced. RA-01 Phoenix Trivia * Dellingr Military ranks are denoted by colors which is similar to Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny's ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Green being common soldier or new recruit, Red being elite or in senior position, White being commander. * Alex's nickname of Luck is a testament of how lucky he is as he has survived two near fatal incident in his life; Alex has survived a gunshot to the head (albeit it took him nearly a year to fully recover) and a high speed crash of Omega CR-Unit into the water which could have been fatal. * Herman means warrior or soldier in Germanic language, this is to reflect his status as a soldier. * Alex's Eurasian features were distinct enough for some to guess that his parents are Asian and Caucasian. Category:Wizard